Hot Chocolate
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Dark Mousy has an interesting in counter with hot chocolate while Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad and Argentine all get a laugh out of it.


Hot Chocolate

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or any of its characters no matter how much I dream.

AN: this is just a little oneshot that I came up with I hope that everyone likes it. I was inspired by a seen from another story called With A Wave Of The Wand by Shadow Over Egypt.

xxx

Krad handed out the mugs of steaming hot chocolate that he had just brought up from the kitchen where Emiko was still cleaning up some things before she headed to bed.

Daisuke and Satoshi grinned as they took their mugs from the blond hunter as they then turned back to their object of contemplation. One Dark Mousy, the great phantom thief who was currently in bed with a bad cold.

Argentine smirked as he to accepted his mug from Krad letting his fingers rest a little longer then necessary on the white gloved hand.

Dark nodded his thanks as he accepted the mug of hot chocolate from his blond counterpart. Daisuke, Satoshi and Argentine were sipping on their own mugs with contented smiles. The kaito raised the mug of chocolaty goodness to his mouth about to take a sip before he froze staring suspiciously at the hunter. "What did you put in my drink?"

"Excuse me?" Krad blinked at his other half in bewilderment."

Purple eyes narrowed, "what did you do to my drink?"

"What makes you think that I did anything to it?" Krad cocked his head to the side as he regarded the bed ridden thief.

Dark glared, "the last time you gave me a drink when I was sick you put some nasty medicine in it."

Krad snorted in disgust, "That was a year ago and the only reason I did it was because you wouldn't take the medicine that Emiko gave you." He then folded his arms. "If I remember correctly, you were very ill and being a royal pain in the ass at the time."

"It tasted fowl," sniffed Dark.

"Well then," shrugged Krad, "you shouldn't have gotten sick."

Dark pouted, "It's not my fault I got sick."

"The hell it isn't," Krad scowled, "really, what kind of idiot goes out to steal in the dead of winter dressed only in black leather?"

"That's not the point here," Dark set the mug on the table next to his bed; "I'm not drinking it."

Krad rolled his eyes, "suit yourself, your only missing out on the best hot chocolate ever," He picked up his cup of chocolate and took a sip. "Not my problem if you don't drink it."

Daisuke smiled over the rim of his mug, "hey Sato-kun, is this a new brand of chocolate? It is really good."

"Hmmm," Argentine nodded in agreement. "It is very different then what I've had before. He took a large gulp of the hot drink licking his lips afterwards, "yum."

"I believe that it is from some country in South America." The blue haired police commander leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his drink humming in pleasure at the creamy rich chocolate taste.

"You know Mousy," Krad swallowed another mouthful of his own chocolate, "You are being a real ass."

Dark smiled sweetly, "yes, you do tend to have that effect on people."

Satoshi choked on his drink as he attempted not to laugh at the kaito's statement.

Daisuke rolled his eyes at the phantom thief's comment, Krad was right, Dark really was being a pain in the ass. It was a good thing that he didn't get sick very often if this was his normal sick behavior.

After Satoshi was done with his little coughing fit everyone sat in a contented silence sipping their respective drinks. All that is but Dark who was giving the innocently steaming mug a dirty look. Dark shifted folding his arms in annoyance. How could something so tempting be so evil? He continued to glair at the drink like he thought that it might try and jump off the table and attack him.

But after a half hour even the stubborn thief had to admit that maybe drinking the hot chocolate wasn't such a bad idea, after all he was thirsty and it didn't look like he was getting anything else to drink anytime soon and the other's hot chocolate did smell really good.. He picked up the mug and stared into the depts. Like it would reveal something lurking in its chocolaty interior.

Daisuke snickered softly, "It's not going to kill you, you know."

Dark shot his host a withering look, "you never know where Krad is concerned."

Satoshi let out another suppressed laugh, I know that Krad is desperate to defeat you but I don't think that even he would stoop so low as to poisoning your drink."

"Fine," growled Dark, "I'll drink it but just remember Krad I can and will kick your ass if you did put anything in my chocolate.

The blond rolled his eyes looking completely unconcerned, "what ever mousy."

Daisuke grinned, "if you are still alive that is."

Dark shot him a withering look as he raised the mug to his lips and drained it in a few quick gulps.

Argentine raised an eyebrow asking the inevitable question. "Do you feel like you are going to die?"

Satoshi leaned back in his chair crossing his legs, "I thought that we had already agreed that it wasn't poisonous?"

"Actually we wouldn't have known that until he drunk it." Shrugged Argentine looking rather gleeful at the idea of Dark getting poisoned.

"Krad sighed at the conversation started up once more, He glanced over at the other angel, "so, how was it."

"Hmm, very good… very good and chocolaty," commented Dark smiling in satisfaction.

Krad nodded wisely, "yes, that is the benefit of magical potions.

"WHAT!" but Dark already knew the answer to his question as the room began to spin before his eyes. "KRAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY DRINK!?"

Argentine and Satoshi both stopped dead in the middle of their debate/conversation and turned to stair at the blond.

"So you really did put something in his chocolate?" asked Daisuke curiously.

Dark swayed unsteadily on the bed reaching out to place a hand on the wall. "Krad, what?..."

The blond angel smirked, "a sleeping aid, suggested and complements of Emiko Niwa, it was colorless and tasteless."

Argentine grinned, "wow, sneaky."

"Krad you bastard!" Dark struggled to get out of the bed. "When I get my hands on you…"

"And just where do you think you're going?" Growled Krad rising to his feet.

"Up, out, somewhere…" muttered Dark as the room began to blur in front of him. "If I get up I'll stay awake."

"Hah, you'll just fall and bust your head open on the floor and there is no way that I'm cleaning up your blood." Growled the blond leaning over and gripping his counterpart by the arms. "You're staying in this bed."

Dark began to struggle trying to throw off the iron grip of the hunter, "let go of me."

"Dark Mousy! You are staying in this bed; don't make me come up there and sit on you until you fall asleep." "Krad shifted his grip on the Kaito's arms.

Dark's eyes widened, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me," countered the blond.

Daisuke sighed, "You might as well stop while you have some of your dignity left." He then grinned evilly, "Unless you really want Krad to top you."

Satoshi twitched at his red-haired friend's suggestion. "That was a mental image that I could have lived without, thank you very much."

Argentine gritted his teeth in annoyance, if anyone was topping it would be him over his Krad-sama not that stupid thief. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone touch his blond ice angel other then himself that is, not that his little hunter knew this. Not quite yet time for the other to know.

Dark stopped his struggling and lay still, "fine, I'll sleep but as soon as I'm awake and better Krad, your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower."

The blond snorted "we'll see," he released his grip on his other half and stepped back away from the bed. After that it didn't take long for Dark to sink into a peaceful magical induced sleep. Krad turned to the others, "I think that sleep would do all of us good we don't want to join Mousy in the sick realm."

"Yes," Satoshi nodded glancing at his watch, "it is one in the morning and Daisuke and I have school in seven hours. I'll see you guys later."

Daisuke nodded and followed the police commander out of the room.

Argentine paused in the doorway glancing back, "are you coming Krad-sama?"

The blond turned away from the bed and joined the older artwork, "yes, let's go."

The door of the room closed softly leaving the Kaito to dream in peace about how he was going to get revenge on a certain blond angel.

Xxx

AN: Hmm, what did you readers think?


End file.
